


Write

by UniversalWerewolf



Category: Origional Work - Fandom
Genre: I wrote this because I had nothing to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write

I screamed. Nothing is right. Nothing is left either. There is absolutely nothing. And everything is wrong. You're probably wondering what happened, aren't you?

It all started in my bedroom. I was playing old video games that I loved when my TV suddenly shut off. Shocked by this, I left my room to find that the power had gone out. Nothing too unnatural. When I returned to my room, static showed on my TV. Suddenly, it turned on. A starting screen to some odd game showed on my TV.

This has never happened before. At least, I don't think so. I've only had this apartment for so long, it might have happened to the last owner for all I know.

Stupidly, I picked up the controller. Sometimes, I wonder if I had just backed away this never would have happened. Unfortunately, I happen to be really dumb in the face of danger. I pressed the start button and the screen changed. I was a teenage boy in an apartment eerily similar to my own. I walked the teen around the room, checking everything. The last thing I checked was the bed, and the text made chills run up my spine.

'This is where I died'

I was playing as a ghost? Haha, if only it was that simple.

I continued to play, walking out of the door to explore the outside world. Almost everything was the same as my neighborhood. The only thing different was the people. I talked to them.

'Please leave'  
'You still have a chance'  
'You can be saved'  
'Why aren't you listening to us?'  
'Just turn it off'  
'You don't have to go through this hell'

I ignored them.

What an idiot I was. I really should have turned back.

But I couldn't. Every button I pressed lead me toward a strange building. A building that was normally the theater. I tried to avoid the building. Surely there were more important things to do in this game then go into a strange building. I pushed the left button. I walked forward. Right. Forward. Off? Nope, forward. I started to get freaked out when I pushed the off button and it didn't turn off.

What was going to happen when I got inside the building?

The NPCs in the building looked as though they had been chewed up and spit out by dogs. Their organs hung out of their bodies, and a few had their brains exposed. Two were holding their detached heads. I nearly threw up at the sight of them all. They all looked so...real.

I wanted to talk to them, but no matter which way I walked they all avoided me. I finally decided to speak to the only one who didn't avoid me.

A purely black creature that was sitting in the corner. It looked up when I talked to it and suddenly it was...looking at me? I had taken the place of the teen that I had been playing.

The...the thing gave a toothy smile.

"Finally, a heir." It spoke in a voice that hadn't spoken in years. I tried to touch it. I don't know why, it was just instinct or something. Now I'm here, in nothing but darkness.


End file.
